something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Werecats
Physical Description: Werecats, are feline shapeshifters known for their mood swings and relaxed nature. Werecats possess two forms: that of a human child with a cat ears and a tail, and their true form of a cat. Society: Werecat society is much like most in Pneumanor. Werecats farm, build, and run many industrial facilities. Werecats also join the military and the clergy. Though not entirely matriarchal the female werecats tend to hold leadership roles and are look upon as wiser then male werecats. Most male werecats are also considered more trusting of outsiders and do more travel in the land. Relations: Most Werecats mate for life. They come from big family, a werecat litter often have four to six kittens. Alignment and Religion: Werecats are often Chaotic Good, Neutral Good or True Neutral in their alignment. Most Werecats worship Desna, though Pharasma is another goddess that the werecats tend to worship. All werecats heat Asmodeus as they all hate slavery. Adventurers: Werecats enjoy traveling the land of Pnemanor. Though you will find more male adventures to female as the female are less trusting of outsiders. Male Names: Caspian, Simon, Biggs, Wadge, Dak Female Names: Aurora, Flura, Morgane, Amanda, Vivienne Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, –2 Strength. * Type: Werecats are humanoids with the Werecat and shapechanger subtypes. * Size: Small * Base Speed: Werecats have a base speed of 20 feet, but the speed of 30 when in cat form. * Languages: Werecats begin play speaking Common and Catfolk. Werecats with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. Defense Racial Traits * Cat’s Luck ** Prerequisites: The race has at least a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity. ** Benefit: Members of this race gain the following extraordinary ability: Once per day, when a member of this race makes a Reflex saving throw, it can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before attempting the saving throw. * Fast Healing ** Prerequisites: None. ** Benefit: Members of this race regain 1 hit point each round. Except for where noted here, fast healing is just like natural healing. Fast healing does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation, nor does it allow a creature to regrow lost body parts. Fast healing continues to function (even at negative hit points) until a member of this race dies, at which point the effects of fast healing immediately end. ** Special: This trait can be taken multiple times. Each time fast healing is taken, its cost increases by 1 RP. Offensive Racial Traits * Natural Weapons (Ex) In her natural form, a werecat has a claw attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Skill bonus (Perception) * Skill bonus (Stealth) * Skill bonus (Survival) * Curiosity ** Prerequisites: None. ** Benefit: Members of this race are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. * Nimble Faller ** Prerequisites: The race has at least a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity. ** Benefit: Members of this race land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, they gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip attempts. Magical Racial Traits * Change Shape, Greater * Envoy - Members of this race with an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user’s character level): 1/day—comprehend languages, detect magic, detect poison, read magic. Movement Racial Traits *'Climb' **'Benefit': Members of this race have a climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks that a climb speed normally grants. *'Jumper' - **'Prerequisites': The race has at least a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity. **'Benefit': Members of this race are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: